1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bedclothes, and more particularly to a pillow.
2. Description of the Related Art
People are becoming more aware of the importance of the quality of sleep, so they are more selective in choosing their bedding, especially pillows. Because pillows determine whether people sleep well or not, most people demand their pillows to be comfortable, air-permeable and, above all, to conform to their head shapes. However, everyone has an individual head shape that is more or less different from another, so it is not easy to select a pillow suitable for everyone.
Recently, many manufacturers in this field have developed related products, which provide comfort, air-permeability, and ergonomics. For example, pillows that are integrally formed of foam material, such as latex, are commonly called space pillows, ergonomic pillows, or memory pillows which conform to the human curvature from the neck to the head and are air-permeable and supportive to enable the user to feel comfortable.
The latex pillows are generally manufactured by injection molding with various moulds of different shapes and sizes to provide diversified shapes and sizes for children and adults. However, many different moulds are required to manufacture the pillows, so the production cost is relatively high.
Further, the conventional latex pillow has limited deformablity, so that the pillow does not completely conform to the user's head curve when the head of the user is placed on the pillow. Moreover, if the user turns back and forth on the bed while sleeping, the conventional latex pillow will not effectively deform to accommodate this motion.
In addition, the air-permeability of the material that the pillow is made deeply affects the quality of the pillow. If the material is not air-permeable, the user will easily feel tired and sleep badly. Hence, the user must pay much attention while selecting suitable pillows.